til we're ash over seas
by monkkeyslut
Summary: One hundred themes challenge. All pairings and lengths.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **Teen

**Word Count: **840

**Character(s):** Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Black Star, Tsubaki, Franken Stein, Sid

**Pairing(s):** Maka/Soul if you squint.

**Summary:** The marker won't come off.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: First things first, this will most likely be based on the anime, since I've hardly read any of the manga. If that changes, I'll let you know. **So basically I'm starting something else while I have eight other things I need to finish/update. But whatever. This is the first time I've ever written Soul Eater, so hopefully I do it justice. It'll be one of those 1oo Themes Challeneges that everyone seems to loathe love. And I may have twisted the prompt a bit. Also, each chapter/theme will have a different rating, though most will probably be Teen. I'll warn my readers in advance. Anyway, here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>62. Magic<strong>

* * *

><p>They have to report back to the academy before returning home for the night and by then Maka is sore and tired and just wants to go home and shower. Soul is beside her, slouched even more than usual as Sid and Stein march them back to the academy. She thinks maybe Soul's leaning toward her a bit more than usual, but she passes is off as exhaustion.<p>

Black Star has his arms crossed and an angry glare directed toward Stein, and with the blood coating his face and hair, he looks a little murderous (and probably is, to be quite honest). Tsubaki just follows along, hands clasped in front of her, eye lids heavy.

After they get their "Job well done, kids!" From Lord Death, they all turn and leave the academy.

It's nearly one in the morning when Maka opens the door to their apartment. Soul shuffles in behind her, barely kicking off his shoes before he's down the hallway, door slamming shut. Maka can hear the springs creak on his bed as he gets comfortable.

She stands in the hallway for a few minutes, inhaling the smell of their apartment. Blair's perfume, the chicken Soul cooked earlier, spices from their spice rack. It's _home _and Maka's suddenly filled with relief that she was able to make it home tonight. Glad that Soul didn't have to die because she was too weak to do anything other than lie there.

When Maka inhales again, she smells the sharp scent of sweat and blood. And looking down at herself, she realizes that she's incredibly filthy. "Ugh," she mutters, tugging at her shirt, pulling it away from her damp skin. "Why didn't you tell me I'm so rank, Soul?"

The shower in their apartment is surprisingly good. The pressure is hard and it's big enough to have a bath in, but Maka's more of a shower girl rather than a sit in the bath and relax girl like Tsubaki.

After washing her hair and scrubbing down her body, Maka notices the marks from Stein's magic marker on her stomach. Something rises in her throat, and she feels tears prickle at her eyes. She was terrified earlier. The way he tugged on her pig tail, pulling her closer toward him. The feeling of cool, long fingers tugging her shirt up, drifting across her smooth, blemish-free skin. It was tingly, but not the good kind. Not what she feels when she's fighting someone, or when Soul grabs her hand and transforms into a scythe. The kind where bugs crawl up your skin.

She rubs at it with sudsy hands, hoping it's the kind that disappears quickly, but it barely smudges.

"Crap." Reaching for her scrub brush, Maka lathers body wash _and_ soap onto it, hoping it'll take the magic marker from her skin.

She presses it against her stomach, holding it there and pulling it back and forth, scrubbing at her tender skin. A slow burn begins with the scrubbing, but she ignores it, hoping the marker is coming off. When she pulls the brush back an inch, she sees that it _is_ helping.

Sighing, Maka continues her scrubbing, ignoring the slight burn of it. She can handle this. _This_ is nothing.

It's five more minutes before the marker is completely erased from her skin. And now her stomach is a bright red, skin raw and itching.

A few more seconds under the spray, and Maka turns the shower off, getting out and wrapping her towel around herself. She's not like Soul. She doesn't walk around the house _naked_ when he thinks she isn't home or asleep.

Her bedroom window is open, meaning Blair must've gone out at some point and forgot to shut it behind her. Maka shuts it quickly, pulling her blinds closed. She's about to take off her towel when someone knocks on her bedroom door.

She turns, frowning. Soul stands in the doorway, only wearing pajama pants. He's mimicking her frown, eyebrows drawn. "Why're you still up? You usually shower so quickly…"

"I uh." She pauses, swallows, fights back the urge to shut the door in his face and throw her clothes on. Standing in front of him in only a towel is maybe a little nerve-racking. She knows what he says about her flat chest, and she doesn't need to prove him correct—

"Maka?"

"I—I had to scrub the magic marker off of my stomach," she answers, turning away from him. "It was hard to get off."

She thinks maybe his jaw tightens, but she isn't sure, so Maka ignores it and walks to her door, resting her hand on the knob. "You should get back to bed, Soul."

"I'm sorry I let him get you, today. It won't happen again." His eyes and hard and a little dark, and Maka's only seen him like this once before.

"It's fine. No big deal, really." She manages a small smile, taking his hand. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"…yeah. Yeah, alright. Night, Maka,"

"Goodnight, Soul."


	2. Chapter 2

**53. Keeping a Secret**

* * *

><p><em>Can you keep a secret?<em> She'd say and behind her, Patti would laugh, cackle really, before turning into weapon form, landing in Liz's outstretched and. It was her catchphrase, something that made her Liz Thompson. And she'd lean close to the girl or boy they were mugging, gun pressed up against their jaw. She'd grin and her eyes would darken.

They'd nod because what else would they do? Who knows if this crazy bitch will shoot them or what? So they'd dig into their pockets and hand over money and change and anything else of value, running out of the alley with their mouths shut and faces wet.

And Liz would put Patti down and watch her transform back into her human form. Now they had enough to buy pads and maybe McDonalds. They'd have enough to keep them fed for the next day or so.

Her mom used to ask her if she could keep a secret and Liz had nodded, watched her mother take the morning after pills and kill their little sister (or brother, something in her mind supplies). Abortion clinics were too expensive, and she wasn't ruining her perfect figure just to give the kid up for adoption.

Kidd tells her that one night when he's sitting with his back against his door, she on the other side. He tells her that he's scared of losing to the Kishin, of tainting his father's legacy. He makes her promise not to tell anyone and Liz laughs, because like she would.

If she weren't a weapon, Liz thinks maybe she'd be a psychiatrist. Dealing with other people's problems and secrets are far easier than dealing with her own.

* * *

><p><strong>So they won't be incredibly long. And I'll be posting some of the chapters I've written now, so expect more!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **K

**Word Count: **256

**Character(s):** Maka Albarn, Black Star

**Pairing(s):** None

**Summary:** Eating milk and cookies is a very strategic thing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Alright, kiddy! Black Star and Maka! Also, for the person who asked for girl!Chrona and Kidd, when I find a prompt I can work with, I'll definitely do it. In the meantime, don't hesitate to request pairings/characters!

* * *

><p>92. Innocence<p>

* * *

><p>Maka dips her cookie into the milk, careful not to get her fingers wet. She lets it soak for a minute, then pops it into her mouth, enjoying the soggy cookie.<p>

Her papa's been gone _all day_ and she's getting' really bored just sitting here in the library. Miss Nygus is working on an essay or something and Mister Sid had tried to lure her outside but it's _hot_ and Maka doesn't wanna play outside.

She pulls another cookie from the sleeve, dipping it into the milk.

"You're doin' it wrong," someone says, and Maka recognizes the voice. She looks up to see Black Star standing a few feet away from her, hands in fists on his hips, grinning. He lost a tooth since the last time she'd seen him, and she's instantly jealous. _She_ wants to lose a tooth!

"Huh?" She asks because she's _way_ too distracted by his missing tooth and the slight lisp he has.

"You gots ta dip it in the _whole way,_ Maka!"

"Noooooo," she pouts, crossing her arms. "I'll get my finger's all milky!"

"So? That's the fun part!"

"Um no."

"If you don't then the little bit that _didn't_ touch the milk will be hard and yucky!"

Black Star is leaning toward her now, glaring. "Ma_ka!"_

"Well you do it how you like and I'll do it how I like _ok?"_

He stares at her for a moment, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Finally, he nods, holding out his hand and murmuring, "cookie please and thanks."

Maka hands him a cookie and they share her milk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **K

**Word Count: **253

**Character(s):** Soul Eater, Maka Albarn

**Pairing(s):** Maka/Soul if you squint.

**Summary:** Home sweet home.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes:** I know I'm not updating every day, but when I do update it may be more then one drabble per update. Ok.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Gateway<strong>

* * *

><p>It's only a little bit terrifying to be back home, Soul thinks numbly, hand tightening around the strap of his bag. Next to him, Maka is annoyed and jetlagged, slouching forward whereas he is standing tall and straight, eyes ahead and mouth set in a firm line.<p>

The familiar wrought iron gate stands tall and proud, the word EVANS standing out. He inhales, and then exhales. This gate is the only thing between him and his family. Between normality and grand pianos; going inside would mean introducing Maka to his family, bringing his real life back to this plastic, empty home. She'd meet Wes.

_Wes._

The thought brings many feelings forward. He wants to see his brother, but something inside him is pulling him back, making him step away from the gates. There is a speaker on the brick pillar attached to the gate, and although he's sure the security can see him, it is silent. He's about to open his mouth and tell Maka that he's ready to go back to the hotel, to tell her that they can do this tomorrow, since they're both tired and irritable, but then she speaks.

"Ready when you are, Soul." He turns to look at her, wondering if she's dreading this just as much as he is. But she's got a small smile on her face and is trying to fix her hair to look presentable.

"Right," he nods, because if Maka can be calm and cool then fuck it, so can he.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Word Count: **641

**Character(s):** Black Star, Tsubaki, White Star

**Pairing(s):** Slight Tsubaki/Black Star

**Summary:** Gods don't have nightmares.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **My first TsuStar! I hope this is alright! If they're too OOC, feel free to tell me C:

****

****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**45. Illusion**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Eyes, eyes with small stars in them, teeth coated in someone else's blood. Black Star shivers, scrambling away. His eyesight focuses and unfocused, enough so to see his father step forward, sword in hand. The younger assassin searches for his own ninja sword, his Tsubaki (_-where is she?-) _but finds himself empty handed. The grass on his palms is rough and hard, digging into the skin.

"_What do you want?"_ He snarls, steeling himself and pulling himself to his feet. "Ready to fight someone as big as me?"

His father—no, _White Star—_grins, a mocking thing that turns Black Star's blood cold because he's seen that grin before. Once, when he'd caught his reflection in a shard of glass when he'd nearly killed Mifune.

Where is she? Where is Tsubaki? He can fight without her of course, but he'd prefer not to. He likes having her familiar weight in his hand, the flickering sensation in the back of his mind, or the sound of her voice as she yells for him to duck or move or just to remind him that she's there.

"Looking for your weapon, boy?"

"I'm no _boy,"_ Black Star attempts to yell, but it comes out more of a yelp. Pitiful and very boy-like.

"Very convincing," his eyes twitch, and Black Star barely has enough time to move before White Star darts forward, sword dipping down and slicing up.

It feels like he's shaking. Like someone is shoving him back and forth. "_Stop!"_ He yells angrily, only to be shaken again. He thinks he hears someone else's voice, but he can't be too sure, because White Star is laughing, darting forward once more.

"—_Star!"_

"Whaa…?"

Black Star doesn't get a chance to move this time, and the sword hit's its mark. Cold steel is driven into his stomach, leaving him breathless. Blood drips from his mouth and the wound stings, but it's a dull ache.

"_Wake __**up!"**_

Tsubaki's worried face appears above him, and Black Star immediately sags in relief. She looks worried, scared. Sweat beads at her hairline, and her bottom lip is sucked in between her teeth.

Black Star must not look much better, because Tsubaki puts a hand against his forehead, pushing his hair black. Her palm is warm, spreading the sweat on his face. "What was your dream about?" She whispers, hand slipping down to his cheek. He exhales slowly, carefully, leaning into the touch. She's got soft hands.

He hadn't noticed she was leaning over him before, but now he does. She's only wearing her pajamas, the loose t-shirt familiar looking. It might be one of his, but he's too tired to pay much more attention. Tsubaki eases herself off of him, sitting upright next to him. The bed dips slightly, adjusting to her weight.

"I-." He doesn't continue. How does he tell her he dreamed about his father? He isn't weak. He doesn't _have_ bad dreams. Not ever.

"You don't have to tell me." Tsubaki touches his face again, and he allows himself to relax. Her hair hangs down over her shoulders, almost brushing the mattress.

Black Star nods, turning on his side and propping himself back up onto his elbow. "Sorry I woke you up."

She shrugs like it isn't a big deal, but he can see that she's worried about him. "You should go back to sleep," he says to her, grabbing her hand and tugging her back onto the bed. She blushes, but her eyes don't leave his.

"You'll be alright?"

"Yeah," he nods quirking a smile. "It was just an illusion, right? A dream. Don't worry about me, Tsubaki. Dreams don't scare gods."

"Of course not," she laughs lightly, eyes fluttering shut. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to—"

"Yeah, yeah," he whispers, not letting go of her hand. "Get to sleep already."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Word Count: **170

**Character(s):** Liz and Patti Thompson

**Pairing(s):** None

**Summary:** Mama didn't say goodbye.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **I had originally written a version where Patti and Liz grow up on the streets and realize they're weapons but it didn't turn out the way I liked, so whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>38. Abandoned<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lizzie girl."<p>

Liz looks up and tries not to cry. "Yeah mama?"

"I'm leaving, okay?"

Liz doesn't ask her when, doesn't ask her why. She just nods and holds her backpack. Patti is sitting on the ground in the alley, colouring in a book mama bought her a few weeks ago after that nice man paid her. He took them out to McDonald's too, Liz remembers. He was real nice.

"Okay," Liz nods and hugs her mama real quick. And mama says, "Don't leave this alley," and Liz says, "Yup!"

A car Liz doesn't recognize pulls up, and just as mama opens the door, casting a strange look over her shoulder at the two of them, Liz sees the nice man who bought them McDonald's. He smiles at her but it's not a nice smile and it might scare Liz if she weren't tough like her mama.

When the car pulls away Liz doesn't think mama said bye to Patti.

She doesn't think mama said bye at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Word Count: **314

**Character(s):** Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti Thompson, Death the Kid

**Pairing(s):** Black Star/Tsubaki if you squint _really_ hard.

**Summary:** "I AM CALM TSUBAKI."

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for flooding all of your e-mails with the notifications, but I wanted to get some of these up instead of having them sit around on my computer.

* * *

><p><strong>100. Relaxation<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maybe calm down a bit?" Tsubaki calls to Black Star, who chases Soul, water gun in hand. "We'll be eating soon!"<p>

"I AM CALM TSUBAKI."

"O-okay!" She calls, smiling faintly. Beside her, Liz snorts, a delicate eyebrow rising above her sunglasses. Tsubaki stares at her for a moment, frowning.

"How can you do it, Tsubaki? I mean, I have enough trouble handling Kid some days, and there are two of us," she motions to Patti and Kid, the latter rubbing sunscreen on the boy's back, singing about something. "But you've got to deal with Black Star _every day."_

"It's not all bad," Tsubaki murmurs, leaning back in her chair, moving her toes back and forth. Maka had painted them a pretty blue colour when they'd had a sleepover the other night, and Tsubaki notices they have glitter on them too. "He's a lot different when we're alone."

This gets Liz's attention as well as Maka's, who puts her book down and leans forward. "Different _how?"_

"I—well I mean…he's quieter. There isn't anyone he needs to impress. Yes, sometimes he'll get rowdy, especially when he's playing video games, but he's mostly just…Black Star. Was he not like then when you two were children?"

Maka stares at her for a moment, lip curling at the memories. "No, he liked bossing me around and pulling my hair. He's basically the same now."

"Oh," Tsubaki murmurs, turning away from the girls (and pretending she doesn't see the way Liz is grinning at her, because that surely cannot be any good) and looks at the boys.

Black Star had caught Soul and is holding him down while he shoots the water gun down the weapon's pants.

_Relax,_ she thinks to herself, ignoring everyone around her and shutting her eyes. _Relaaaaax._

She thinks maybe it's strange that it's Black Star's voice, but she doesn't want to question it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **K

**Word Count: **88

**Character(s):** Tsubaki

**Pairing(s):** None

**Summary:** Each step feels heavier and her heart might beat out of her chest.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Alright, I hope I wrote Tsubaki well (since the next few drabbles are in her P.O.V). This is short, yeah, but I'll be putting more up soon!

* * *

><p><strong>25. Breaking Away<strong>

* * *

><p>Home looks far away when Tsubaki turns back. It's large, wooden gates are old and beautiful and she desperately wishes she could run back and crawl up under her blankets. But she can't because she needs to go and find a meister; to go and make her family proud.<p>

Each step seems heavier and her heart feels like it wants to beat out of her chest, but she's excited too. And maybe this won't be too bad. Maybe it'll be fun.

She certainly hopes so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Character(s):** Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Blair

**Pairing(s):** Maka/Soul if you squint

**Summary:** Soul holds a hand to his face and Maka tries to die.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for flooding all of your e-mails with the notifications!

* * *

><p><strong>42. Standing Still<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Nyaa,"<em> Blair grins, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turns to Soul. The boy is currently blindfolded, leaning back in the chair with his hands shoved in his pockets. Maka shuffles slightly on the stool, glaring at her feline friend. "Soul, _look!"_

The blindfold is lifted slightly, and his lazy red eyes peek out. It takes him a moment to realize what she's wearing because nearly a minute later he's holding his hand to his nose and nodding. "Uh…nice job, Blair."

"Blair did good, _nyaa?"_

"Yeah," he nods, face red and not looking at her. Maka glares holes into the side of his head, her own face heating. She should have _never ever_ let Blair talk her into being her stupid 'model' for the design classes she was taking. The too tight skirt and shirt leave little to the imagination, and Maka feels almost naked without her combat boots and blouse.

"Blair, when can I take it off?" She whines, attempting to step off the stool, only to be glared at.

"Blair said stand still!"

"Um, yes ma'am?"

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Character(s):** Black Star, Tsubaki

**Pairing(s):** Black Star/Tsubaki if you squint _really_ hard.

**Summary:** She wants to yell at him but it's hard.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry again for flooding inboxes!

* * *

><p><strong>42. Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't start with me,"<em> Tsubaki wishes to yell, but Black Star is grinning, chocolate cake and vanilla icing running down his face and chest, and it's really hard to yell at him when he's like this.

"Sorry Tsubaki." He pulls a piece off of his chest, dipping it in icing that had pool on his collarbone. The piece of cake is in his mouth when he says, "Guess the cake couldn't handle being in the same room as me, huh?"

"That must be it," she murmurs, eyes drifting to the floor where the rest of the cake is. "So maybe next time you can leave making Maka's birthday cake to me?"

"…that sounds like a good idea."

She frowns when she realizes she has to start from scratch, but when Black Star begins cleaning the mess on the floor, Tsubaki doesn't mind making another cake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Character(s):** Spirit Albarn, Kami Albarn

**Pairing(s): **Spirit/Kami

**Summary:** The Witch Hunter shatters, Spirit's handle shaking violently in her palm.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for flooding all of your e-mails with the notifications!

****

****

****

* * *

><p><strong>69. Shattered<strong>

* * *

><p>The Witch Hunter shatters, Spirit's handle shaking violently in her palm.<p>

Kami scowls, hefting the scythe over her shoulder and pushing sweaty bangs away from her face. Her boyfriend's face appears in the reflection of the scythe, his brows creased. "Shouldn't that have worked?"

"You'd think so, right?" Kami mutters, swinging him back around in front of her. Spirit is knocked away from her moments later, and Kami lands flat on her back, chest heaving. She spits blood on the ground next to her.

She barely has time to stand before the witch is on her again, the pretty purple eyes glaring daggers into Kami's. The blonde is pressed against the ground, a hand at her throat when Spirit's dark blade appears at the tip of her nose.

The witch gurgles something incoherent, blood dribbling onto Kami's chest, before her boyfriend's blade is pulled from her chest and a purple soul hovers above her.

"Did you have to kill her _right on top of me?"_

"Oh shut up," Spirit laughs, lifting the soul and dumping it into his mouth. Kami watches his throat work as he swallows, Adams apple bobbing. He slings an arm across her shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"What do you say we go home and watch a movie?"

Kami snorts at that, spinning so she's in front of him, pressing their mouths together.

"I have slightly dirtier thoughts…?"

"Sounds good to me," Spirit laughs, fingers dancing up her sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Character(s):** Death the Kid, Crona

**Pairing(s):** Girl!Crona/Kid

**Summary:** "If you two lovebirds need anything~"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for flooding all of your e-mails with the notifications! This was a request, and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>69. Annoyance<strong>

* * *

><p>"So if you two lovebirds need anything…?" Liz raises her eyebrows in a lewd expression, and Kid wants to shot her with her own gun. Beside him, Crona has her legs tucked to her chest, toes squirming in her socks.<p>

"We're fine, thank you Elizabeth."

"No problem Kiddo," she laughs, leaving the room once more. Crona shifts beside him, and Kid turns back toward her, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry about that," he says in the same tone he used when Patti interrupted them a half hour before. Crona shrugs, pink dusting her cheeks.

"It's fine," she laughs quietly, resting against his side. It's slightly uncomfortable, but Kid doesn't want to say anything to her, so he simply wraps an arm around her, ignoring how strange it feels now that his right arm has nothing to hold on to while his le—

"Kid?"

Looking down, Kid raises an eyebrow, barely managing to say, "Yes?" Before Crona's mouth is on his, lips chapped. She's new at this, he can tell right away, but so is he, so maybe it's alright. Kid raises his hands, pressing both palms to her soft cheeks. One has a small scar on it, right on her jaw, so Kid strokes it lightly.

Crona pulls away slowly, and Kid would feel embarrassed at the way her face is flushed and a string of their saliva hangs between them, but he can't because he's sure she's thinking the same.

"Hey _Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid~"_

Crona flushes a deeper red, ducking her head and hiding it against the side of the couch, muttering, "I don't know how to deal with this oh my _god."_

Kid simply turns, shooting Patti his best glare and hoping she gets the message. She does.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Word Count: **840

**Character(s): **Death the Kid, Liz Thompson

**Pairing(s):** KidxLiz if you squint.

**Summary:** Patti can't shoot her fucking self!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **So I've got two hundred prompts, and when I get a number and I don't like the prompt, I go to the same number on the different table. And since both were really good, I decided to use them. Some of the drabbles will look like these. Also Rie, this is for you.

* * *

><p><strong>83. Heal<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're not going to heal properly if you don't relax, Liz."<p>

The blonde turns away from her meister, eyes narrowing at the wall. "I can't relax. You're out there with Patti fighting—fighting _kishin's_ and I'm stuck here with eighteen stitches up my goddamn side!"

Kid sighs, moving to sit on her bed. It's not often he comes into her room, since the asymmetrical wallpaper and duvet cover send him into fits, but he'd pushed aside his…_problem_ as best he could to make sure Liz was resting up. Which she was not.

She was almost completely dressed in her usual attire, struggling slightly with her jeans when he'd appeared to tell her that he and Patti were going on a training exercise with Maka and Soul. He'd promptly flipped out on her and forced her into her pyjamas.

Now, Liz was pitching a fit and Kid can hear Maka stomping around outside.

"You can't fucking use _one gun,"_ Liz snaps angrily, chin jutting out. "You'll pass out and Patti can't use _herself._ I need to go and make sure she won't get hurt."

"This isn't a big exercise," Kid stresses, leaning more on the bed, trying to look at her. He's losing his composure with this girl. This insufferable, horrible girl of his. "Father says it'll be done in twenty minutes tops."

"That's why he's sending four of you?"

"Uh…"

"Whatever," Liz mutters, pressing herself into the pillows. "Just...just make sure Patti pays attention and use two hands on her if you're feeling like you might pass out."

"Yes, yes," he murmurs, touching her shoulder briefly before standing. "We'll be home soon. Rest up, _Elizabeth."_

Liz smiles slightly, eyes fluttering shut. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings: **K

**Word Count: **176

**Character(s):** Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Crona

**Pairing(s):** Maka/Soul if you squint.

**Summary:** Crona likes toast but he doesn't like sleepovers, especially when his host hits his other host over the head with a book.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Oh god, aha, I hope I'm writing Crona alright! I know it's spelled a bunch of different ways, but that's how I plan on spelling it, so if it bothers you, I'm sorry. Rie, this one's for you, since you wanted GirlCronaxMaka. It's not exactly what you asked for but I gave you KidxLiz too, lmfao.

* * *

><p><strong>83. Breakfast<strong>

* * *

><p>Crona almost regrets saying yes to Maka's sleepover invitation. If only because breakfasts with her and Soul are so terrifying.<p>

Ragnarok mutters something along the lines of _stupid annoying brats_ but with more vulgar language and angry tones, and Crona's back aches for a moment, but Ragnarok stays put, merely squirming around.

"Did you want toast?" Soul passes Crona a plate with the bread, the edge a dark brown and the middle golden. Crona loves toast, so she takes one with a smile.

She narrowly avoids being hit by a book that was aimed for Soul's head.

"Maka what the fuck!" Soul snaps, glaring at her and rubbing his ear, the only place she managed to hit. The blonde looks enraged, eyes alight.

"_How many times have I told you not to put the reds with the whites!"_

Crona thinks they're talking about laundry, and since she doesn't do her own (thank-you Miss Marie!), she bites into her toast and sits back, fearing for her own safety as the meister and weapon duo fights it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:**Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings:**T

**Word Count:**834

**Character(s):**Black Star, Tsubaki

**Pairing(s):** TsuStar

**Summary:** Tsubaki feels like her heart stops and starts again in a racing panic.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Author's Notes:**Sorry for not updating in so long. Hopefully this makes up for it. I borrowed the concept from _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ because it just…fit.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Breathe Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"There's a problem," Stein tells them, and it feels like Tsubaki's heart stops and starts again, only instead of the constant, steady beating, it's a harsh rapid feeling against her rib cage. She feels like she can't breathe, like she can't <em>think<em> because there should not be any problems. There was nothing wrong earlier so why _now?_

Black Star gets this hard look in his eye and he watches the way Stein pushes his glasses farther up on his face and how Nygus helps Tsubaki onto a stretcher. "Problem? What kind of problem?" He sounds calm, but Tsubaki can hear the underlying worry, can feel his panic. She wonders if he can feel hers, too.

Nygus talks to her, helps her along while a few other nurses help push the stretcher along the bright corridor. Through a set of doors, Tsubaki can see Maka, Soul and the others sitting in what she assumes is the waiting room. She wonders how long they'll be waiting, if they'll stay all night—

"—_won't be able to do it naturally. Cutting it out would be best."_ Tsubaki hears Stein's low drawl and she can imagine Black Star nodding, but this—this isn't right. She's supposed to be doing this naturally. This isn't supposed to be—

"Everything will be alright, Tsubaki," Nygus assures her, but she's not so sure.

* * *

><p>Machines beep around her, and the mask held over her face irritates her. But the morphine flooding her veins, slowing her thought process, making her bones and body heavy, do wonders for her. She <em>loves this<em> and she _knows_ why Soul and Liz like spending so much time in the hospital. This stuff is so great.

"Black Star?" It's muffled through the mask she's got over her mouth, and the cool air blowing into her mouth and nose hurts a little when she speaks. "_Blaacckk Star~"_

The blue haired man glances down at her, his green scrubs clashing horribly with his hair. "Hey, you're doing great. It's going great." But she doesn't think he can see over the tent around her stomach.

She feels _really_ tired.

"Mmm _tired_ Black Star…"

His blue eyes are hovering over her in an instant, hands on either side of her face. "No sleeping yet. You wanna see him, right?"

"Riightt…."

She doesn't know how long he stares at her, but eventually something shrill and loud attacks her ears, causing her to flinch, and something tingles, but she forgets about it when Black Star grins and Nygus holds out something naked and covered in goop. And blood.

"Would you like to meet your son?" She asks, and Tsubaki has an overwhelming sense of _happiness_ and _elation_ because that's _hers._ She and Black Star made that.

Her husband takes the baby into his arms, cradling the baby like he might break. "Tsb…_baki,"_ he breathes her name like a prayer, and although she's tired and tingly she doesn't mind when Black Star leans down and shows her their baby. He's still crying and he's—he's—

"Black St…"

* * *

><p>It takes a moment for Black Star to realize that the heart monitor is beeping erratically, but not from her increased heart rate. It's <em>slowing<em> and somebody is taking the baby out of his hands and Nygus is pulling him out of the room while Stein says something about _hemorrhaging_ and that's not right. This isn't happening _she's fine—_

The doors shut, and something claws its way up into Black Star's throat. Tears at his lungs and makes his eyes sting because this can't be _happening._ They did everything properly. And he—he can't have one and not the other, gods don't _lose._ They don't fucking _lose—_

A hand rests on his shoulder and Black Star doesn't have to have Soul Perception to know it's Sid's strong, comforting hand. "She'll be alright, Black Star. Tsubaki's one of the strongest people I know. She wouldn't be your weapon if she weren't, right?

"I know that," Black Star shrugs away from the older man, squeezing his eyes shut. He appreciates the gesture more than Sid knows, or maybe he _does_ know, because Sid's got that weird way of reading the blue haired man, but he can't—

"She's the strongest weapon—_person_—" Black Star doesn't know why he corrects himself, but he does, eyes focused on the tinted glass before him. "That I know. She wouldn't let her god down like this. I know she wouldn't."

She's always been his most faithful, loyal, _loving_ follower, and he'll be damned if he loses her like this.

Hours later he's allowed back into her room, their tiny baby sleeping in his arms. She looks over at them when he steps into the room and gives Black Star a smile. "That's…?"

He doesn't know how to reply without sounding cheesy, so Black Star merely hands the baby to her, careful of the wires and IV. "Meet my newest follower."

Tsubaki grins big and bright and Black Star can finally breathe again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:**Til We're Ash Over Seas

**Rating/Warnings:**T

**Word Count: **416

**Character(s):**Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, Patti Thompson

**Pairing(s):** KidxLiz if you squint.

**Summary:** This is way better than the sweltering streets of New York.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Author's Notes:**Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>76. Summer Haze<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun on her skin fills Liz with a special warmth that she never got when she was in New York. The summers there weren't half as bad as the ones here in Death City, but at least Kidd has a large, sparkling pool and drinks.<p>

Patti is floating around the pool on an air mattress she'd pulled out of Kidd's storage, casually flicking water on herself, and Kidd is sitting behind Liz on the patio reading. When she looks back, he seems peaceful and content.

Liz exhales slowly, sinking lower on her chair, curling her toes at the warmth that courses through her. She's not sure if it's the thought of her meister or if it's the sun, but she can't be bothered enough to care.

"I hope you put sunscreen on," she shouts to Patti, who gives her a drowsy thumb up. But Liz can already see the red crawling up her thighs and chest.

"That's a bit hypocritical, Elizabeth."

Any other time, Liz would have masked her surprise between a glare and a finger in the person's face, but Kidd has a weird way of sneaking up on her and always terrifying her. Whether it's ghosts of fucking up her nail's because they aren't symmetrical.

She jumps, goosebumps crawling across her skin. The pit of her stomach feels heavy and warm when she looks up at Kid, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well you didn't put any on, I noticed. Actually, you put baby oil on."

"We're out of tanning oil."

"Hmm."

"And anyway," Liz starts, tapping her sun glasses back down over her face, "Patti burns easier than I do."

Kidd gives her a small smile and tugs a chair closer to Liz's. Her heart beats a little faster in her chest at his closer proximity, but she can't find it in her heart to mind, because hot damn, for someone who usually looks scrawny as fuck, Kidd's got some pretty nice abs.

"Won't you burn, you pasty bitch?" She sneers, directing her gaze at Patti, hoping Kidd doesn't notice the pink dusting her cheeks.

"I've already applied lotion, Elizabeth."

"Well aren't you proactive," she gives him a smile and leans back, unaware of his returning smile.


End file.
